


Lights

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cyborg ships it, Drabble, F/M, robstar are cute at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and Starfire wants to know what's up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and not nearly my best work, but the person who asked for it seemed happy enough and there's nothing wrong with a spot of harmless fluff.

Starfire peered out the window, puzzled, then floated over to where Robin was seated on the couch.

"Robin?" she inquired. "Why is Cyborg outside putting lights on the Tower?"

He looked up from his reading and smiled at her. "It's for Christmas, Starfire," he said. "It's coming up soon."

She tilted her head. "Christmas?" Her face lit up excitedly. "Oh! Is this another one of your Earth holidays?" She zoomed up to him, clutching her hands together in front of herself pleadingly. "Please, tell me more!" she begged.

Robin pressed himself back a bit, startled by how close she was to his face. "O-Okay," he said, setting down his book and scooting over so she could take a seat, which she did with much enthusiasm.

After outlining the basics of the Nativity story for her and the blending of Yule winter traditions that wound up becoming associated with the holiday event, Robin moved on to talk about the history of Christmas and how it came to fall on December 25th.

Starfire, mind apparently still back in the first century, interrupted suddenly with, "So this Christian Messiah… was he a superhero?"

Robin blinked. "I've… never heard it put that way, actually," he admitted. He rubbed the back of his head. "But I guess I can see how you'd think that."

"Watcha doing, Robin?" asked Beast Boy, suddenly popping out from behind the couch and leaning his arms over the top.

"Telling Starfire about Christmas."

"Oooh!" Beast Boy said, leaping over to join them. "You should tell her about all Santa Claus next!"

"Santa Claus?" Starfire repeated curiously.

Robin frowned, putting up his hand. "He's not real, Starfire. He's a mythical figure that supposedly brings good children toys on Christmas."

"What are you talking about, Santa is totally real!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Most kids are supposed to grow out of the masquerade when they get older," he continued, ignoring the changeling's interruption.

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Non-believer. Don't listen to him, Star."

"Anyway–" Robin growled through his teeth, desperately trying to reign in the conversation. "–most modern Christmas traditions include decorating a tree, hanging up lights, singing special songs, and spending time with friends and family."

"Do not we do that every day?" Starfire asked. "The spending time with each other I mean."

"Yeah, but it's extra-special on Christmas!" Beast Boy said with a toothy grin.

She mulled over this information in her brain. Robin could see her face scrunch with the familiar confused furrowing of her brows and squinting of her eyes.

"Here," he offered, standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go outside for a moment."

He pulled her swiftly towards the door.

-TT-

They joined up with Cyborg, and Robin set her to task helping the half-robot hang the light strings. Starfire took to it quite happily, her ability to fly coming in very handy. Cyborg called out instructions to her as he and Robin untangled the strings from the ground. Within moments, the lower structure of the Tower was lined on all edges with the tiny bubble lights. Starfire floated back and gasped at the effect.

"It is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Robin felt his heart warm at her delight, and stared up at her dreamily. While she marveled, he suddenly felt Cyborg leaning over towards him. Robin glanced to the right to see the half-robot grinning with a suspiciously devious look that made him nervous.

"Soooo…" Cyborg drawled, folding his arms smugly. "Have you told her about mistletoe yet?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Robin flushed and turned bright red. And refused to dignify that with an answer.


End file.
